You Shouldn't Have Hurt Her
"You Shouldn't Have Hurt Her" is a grimdark fanfiction written by Logan-groupie91 on deviantart.com. Not recommended for little children. This story was inspired by two MLP grimdark fanfictions, "Dresses" and "Cupcakes" Brief Description Edd decides to punish Kevin in a violent and torturous manner for a deed he did in the past. It's Always The Nice Ones That Snap The Worst... The Peach Creek kids all graduated middle school and are now at their senior year. Kevin sat on a bench when he was too tired to practice anymore for the moment. A voice chimed from behind him, "A fine day this is, Kevin?" The sudden voice spooked him. He turned around to find Edd, smiling at him. "Oh, heh, hey Double-D. Whatcha up to?" Kevin asked, a little nervous. Edd responded, "Just wanted to make sure the star athlete was faring well. You seem like you could use some intense hydration. Sports drink?" He handed Kevin a bottle of Gatorade. Edd continued, "I checked to see if the electrolytes were properly balanced for optimal restoration of bodily fluids." "Oh, thanks. That explains why it was opened." Kevin responded. He drank the Gatorade. It tasted funny, but then he thought that it was how sports drinks are supposed to taste. Then Edd told him, "Now, just have a nice nap and you'll be back in the game." Kevin had a confused look on his face and then, all of a sudden, he felt dizzy and blacked out. When he woke up, wherever he was appeared pitch black. He found himself unable to move, not even his head. Then he heard Edd's voice, "Oh, hello Kevin. I see you're awake. You enjoy a nice nap?" "What'd you do to that Gatorade?" Kevin asked. Edd replied, "I merely laced it with tranquilisers to make it easy to bring you here. I have you to thank. If you didn't suggest that I started weight training, I wouldn't been able to lift you at all. I would've had Ed involved, and you know I don't want to warp him any more than that literary dross he indulges in already has. Now, let's see about the light, shall we?" He flipped the switch on. Kevin couldn't see for a while until his eyes adjusted to the bright light. The room was stark white with padding on the walls and a cement floor. The table was riddled with chemicals and surgery tools, all perfectly in place and sterilised. The surgery tools were: a scalpel, a razor, a hacksaw, a knife, angled and non-angled pairs of surgical scissors, surgical forceps, an IV pack, and a syringe. Edd was wearing a lab coat, apron, goggles, and a surgical mask. It took a while, but fear finally registered in the carrot-topped jock's brain. Rivulets of cold sweat immediately covered Kevin's face. He realised that he was strapped to a table. Edd was going to torture him. He nervously chuckled and said, "Hey, heh, i-if this is about all the swirlies and wedgies I gave you in school, I take them all back. I'm sorry!" "Oh, I've already forgiven you for all that. This is for something you did to a person most dear to me," Edd responded. Kevin then said, "This is about Nazz, isn't it? Why do you care?" Edd exploded, "BECAUSE REGARDLESS OF EVERYTHING, I STILL LOVE HER!! You impregnated Nazz and left her crying in her own home! I saw you two do it, and I never heard you tell her you love her, you wanna know why I didn't hear you say it? IT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T!!! YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER!!! You abandoned her just to protect your reputation, and also because you saw someone you thought was better than Nazz. Well guess what??? No woman can ever hold a higher place in anyone's heart than her!! She babysat Eddy when his parents weren't home, she helped me when I had a bad day, and she even remembered my mother's birthday, even when my mother lost her life. Nazz took me to my mother's grave and we dropped off birthday presents for her!!! Nazz was the kindest person I ever met, and you cast off the diamond and took a rhinestone!! And now you'll pay!!!" Then he gave off a shrill maniacal laugh. Then he stopped and calmly said, "Shall we begin?" He went to the table and got a pair of clothing shears. He cut off every inch of Kevin's clothing, even his underwear. Then he removed Kevin's hat. Then he took a hose and sprayed him down and blow-dried him off. Then he took an electric hair clipper and buzzed Kevin's head completely bald. Kevin had been trying to grow his hair back out, and it was gone. Then Edd took a scalpel and started making incisions on Kevin's skin, being careful not to hit any blood vessels. Kevin's nerves were screaming as the blade expertly dug into his skin and loosened the edges. Then, Edd took his fingers under the skin and started pulling off his muscles. Kevin felt a searing, burning pain as Edd flayed him alive. He let out a blood-curdling scream. Edd only responded with, "Scream all you want. No one can hear you. That's why I asked my parents if I could have possession of this room, though I never told them. I just told them that sometimes my experiments tend to be noisy. My fun won't be compromised." "Please, Double-D! Make it stop! I'm sorry!" Kevin begged, only for his cries of mercy to fall on deaf ears. Edd continued until Kevin no longer had any skin on him. Then he took the razor, heated it with a Bunsen burner, and used it to dismember Kevin's privates. Blood spurted on Edd, which did not bother him one bit due to the fact he had more lab clothes to replace what he wore over his day clothes with. This new pain made him scream even more. Edd responded, "Oh, come now, you won't be needing that anymore. Especially now that you won't be alive to hurt Nazz again." He then put a wad of gauze where he made the dismemberment, which didn't help the pain one bit. Neither did Kevin's tears. Then Edd went to the table again and grabbed a pair of charger clamps. They had wires attached to them. Edd clipped them to Kevin's toes and pulled a large switch. An electric current made its way through Kevin's body, burning the exposed muscle and causing Kevin's entire body to convulse as he screamed again. The air was filled with the stench of burning flesh. When Edd turned the machine off, Kevin felt a warm, stinging release from his legs. The shock caused him to urinate. "I'll clean that up later," Edd said, non-chalantly as he walked to Kevin's body and took the charger clamps off. Kevin was in so much pain, and was nauseated by the combined odour of blood, urine, and cooked flesh that permeated his mucous-caked nostrils to the point of vomiting all over himself. The acid in the vomit stung him really bad. Edd cleaned Kevin up with Clorox and started dismembering him, starting with his fingers. Edd took a pair of large dykes and clipped his digits, segment by segment. Blood spurted everywhere again. He started to faint when Edd stuck him with a syringe of adrenaline right into the heart. This woke him back up as Edd continued. When Edd was done clipping off Kevin's fingers, he put the dykes back on the table and took the hacksaw. He then started sawing off the forearms and calves. Kevin was screaming throughout the whole procedure. Then Edd proceeded to remove the humerus and the thighs. First, he dislocated the joints to make them easier to cut off. Then, he put away the hacksaw and used a knife to cut the remainders of the limbs off. The pain was excruciating as Kevin sniffled and cried. Then Edd took the scalpel again and made an I-shaped incision in Kevin's stomach. He grabbed the forceps and pried the incision open. "Time for the harvest!" Edd chimed cheerily. Kevin protested, frightened, "NO! NO! PLEASE, DOUBLE-D!" This caused Edd to take a knife, force Kevin's mouth open, and cut his tongue out. Kevin could only blubber wordlessly as he saw Edd pull out his organs one by one, starting with his bladder, then his intestines, then his liver, then his pancreas, then his gall bladder, then his stomach. Kevin started to black out again when Edd injected him with another syringe ful of adrenaline, waking him up one last time as he watched Edd slowly snip out his heart, blood gushing everywhere in the process. Kevin had finally paid the price for his misdeed as his life functions ceased. The last words he heard from Edd were, "You shouldn't have hurt her..." Edd took Kevin's remains and put them in an acid bath to dissolve the flesh from the bones. As he was doing that, he cleaned up his twisted lab. He then took the picture out of a pocket of Kevin's pants he snipped up. It was a picture of Nazz and Kevin. Edd ripped the picture in half, disposing of the side with Kevin and keeping the side with Nazz and putting it in his picture frame with his picture. He killed for her. Fin. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:NSFW